


Blue Soul

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [9]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Date Night Gone Wrong, Egotober 2019, Gen, Secret Identities, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Wilford has the Mayor taken hostage. Dark is not impressed.





	Blue Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, this is one of my favorites of the entire month. I love writing Damien, he’s a lot of fun.

Dark’s head hurt when he woke up, muttering threats under his breath, parts of his body felt oddly compressed. The ringing started as Dark opened his eyes.

“Ah, good you’re awake.”

“Wil,” Dark warned, looking down as the crazed reporter came closer, a camera in his hands pointing at the ground. It took seconds for Dark to realized he was tied up and hanging from the rafters of an abandoned-looking room. “Let me go.”

“Might want to tone down the ringing,” Wilford warned and Dark watched him turn the camera on and Dark killed the ringing at least. The mad villain pointed the camera at himself. “Well, intrepid heroes, in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve kidnapped your beloved Mayor.”

Dark cursed and shook his head to clear it, turning back into Damien just in time for Wil to point the camera at him. He couldn’t wipe the baneful glare off his face.

“What’s with the long face, Mr. Mayor?” Wilford winked.

_ “Damien” _ kept quiet, glaring at Wil. “Let me go.”

Wilford gestured with his hand for Dark to keep going.

Damien rolled his eyes, “Mr. Warfstache.”

Wilford gave him a thumbs up. Then he threw a knife and it sank into the ceiling above him, it passed mere centimeters from the side of his face. Damien pretended to jump, because the Mayor wasn’t supposed to be used to Wil’s antics. Inwardly Dark was furious.

At the corner of the room, Damien saw electricity arcing off the wall.

“So, if you want to see him again, come and get him,” Wilford bragged and then turned off the camera. “Well, wasn’t that fun, Dames.”

“Well, look at this,” Anti was all smiles as he leapt out of a power outlet. Damien glared at Wilford and the mad reporter had the gall to look surprised. “How’d yah get this guy from them? The Coalition loves ta keep tabs on ‘im.”

Wilford sent the camera into his part of the Void, “Oh you know.”

“Nah, I don’t,” Anti grinned, walking up dangerous close to Damien, and he knew all it would take would be a couple of hard taps for him to revert back to his normal appearance, and it was hard enough to make Wil keep the secret. “He kinda looks like a piñata.”

Damien kicked out, swinging forward but Anti jumped out of the way. “Don’t touch me,” the Mayor threatened, barely able to hold his form together.

“Excitable, ain’t yah,” Anti grinned, shoving him. “Hand me a stick, Wilf.”

“You hit me, and I’ll—” Damien threatened.

“You’ll what?” Anti was layering on the effects, clearly trying to terrify and intimidate him. The glitch demon was about to punch Damien but his wrist was grabbed. Wilford just staring at him.

Anti glared at the crazed reporter, “Let go.”

“No,” Wilford tossed the glitch demon away.

There was now a manic look in his eyes, “Oh, yer gunna regret that. Dark put you up to this didn’t he?”

“You’re not going to hit him again,” Wilford threatened, his favorite revolver in his hands. Damien went quiet, receiving flashbacks to the last time his body was shot with that gun.

“Don’t make promises yah can’t keep old man,” Anti hissed, the air around him glitching.

Just as the two began fighting, Damien himself almost being shot by Wil by accident, the Mayor noticed something in the ceiling before, ever so slowly and gently, the rope tethering him to the ceiling began to be pulled up. On the dilapidated floor above him stood Silver, Logic, and King.

Logan was looking towards the hole now in the floor as Silver began untying Damien. “When did Anti get here?”

“A couple minutes ago,” Damien rubbed at his arms. “We should leave them to fight it out.”

“Are you sure?” King asked in concern.

“The Mayor is right,” Logan decided as they began to work their way to a window. “Tipping either of them off before we’ve helped get the Mayor to safety is unwise. We are lucky that Warfstache was careless enough to broadcast his location as much as he did. We can deal with the two of them when we return.”

“I could just take him and then come back,” Silver offered. “I’m the one who can fly.”

“Sensible,” Logan agreed. “Mayor Mood, do you object?”

“Get away from those two, why wouldn’t I?” Damien knew that as soon as he could switch back, he was going to pay Wilford back for the whole mess. “I’d rather like to keep what’s left of my dignity intact, however.”

“Yeah,” Silver allowed, “I’ll see what I can do.”

In the end, Damien was forced to be carried by Silver to the police station. He was subject to a couple questions before he was taken home. Leaving him free to go out and find Wilford again to scream at him for his little stunt

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: did anyone know there are nine ego/side birthday this month? Cause I didn’t before I started, but I had fun all the same.  
Anti’s birthday is tomorrow is what I’m getting at.


End file.
